riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
N.O. Hits At All Vol. 4
N.O. Hits At All Vol. 4 is the fourth edition of guest-fronted songs ans rarities curated by Nick Oliveri, released on 23 February 2018 via Heavy Psych Sounds. Background On 23 November 2017 Nick Oliveri and Heavy Psych Sounds announced the fourth edition of N.O. Hits At All, featuring more rarities and unreleased recordings. At the time of release it was intended to be the final volume though a fifth volume would drop in November, followed by a sixth volume in March 2020.Bravewords On 20 February the entire compilation would be streamed via Decibel Magazine.Decibel Magazine N.O. Hits At All Vol. 5 would see release on 23 February on Digital, CD, Black Vinyl and Translucent Blue Vinyl (Limited Press). Like it's previous volume N.O. Hits At All Vol. 4 got more frequent reviews from press, generally positive reception from the likes of Blabbermouth,Blabbermouth and Spill Magazine.Spill Magazine Tracklist *1. The Uncontrollable - Walk On (2:41) (Oliveri) *2. Biblical Proof of UFOs - Identify, Isolate, Manipulate (2:34) (Biblical Proof of UFOs) *3. Nick Oliveri's Death Acoustic - Endless Vacation (1:41) (Ramones) *4. Loading Data - Hanging Low (4:22) (Loading Data) *5. Dwarves - Fuck You Up And Get High (0:35) (Dwarves) *6. He Who Can Not Be Named - Super Hero (2:16) (He Who Can Not Be Named) *7. Rattlin' Bones - Don't Believe (2:18) (Rattlin' Bones) *8. Jennifer Finch's Brats On The Beat - Suzy Is A Headbanger (2:09) (Ramones) Track Origins *1. Walk On - is a reworking of Come and You're Gone from Oliveri's solo album, Leave Me Alone. *2. Identify, Isolate, Manipulate - From the 2006 album 8-Track Demo(n)s. *3. Endless Vacation - Acoustic Ramones cover, previously unreleased. *4. Hanging Low - Previously unreleased recording. The exact credits, except Oliveri on vocals, is unknown. *5. Fuck You Up And Get High - Alternate recording of the Dwarves song from Blood, Guts & Pussy but with Oliveri on lead vocals instead of Blag Dahlia. *6. Super Hero - Alternate recording of the Hewhocannotbenamed song from Humaniterrorist but with Oliveri on lead vocals instead of Blag Dahlia. *7. Don't Believe - Previously unreleased recording. Lee "Bone" Smith is misspelled as "Lee "Bpne" Smith". *8. Suzy Is A Headbanger - Ramones cover for the compilation Ramones For Kids, curated by Jennifer Finch (L7). "Suzy Is A Headbanger" is misspelled as "Susy Is A Headbanger".Discogs Personnel Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable *'Nick Oliveri' - All Instruments, Vocals Biblical Proof of UFOs *'Nick Oliveri' - Lead Vocals *'Mike Peffer' - Drums, Backing Vocals *'Joseph Shipman' - Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Raymond Piller' - Bass Nick Oliveri's Death Acoustic *'Nick Oliveri' - Acoustic Guitar, Vocals Loading Data *'Nick Oliveri' - Lead Vocals *'Lo S. Data' *'Alain Johannes' *'Matthieu Vatimella' Dwarves *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass, Lead Vocals *'The Fresh Prince of Darkness' - Lead Guitar *'He Who Can Not Be Named' - Guitar *'Gregory Pecker' - Drums He Who Can Not Be Named *'Nick Oliveri' - Vocals *'He Who Cannot Be Named' - Guitar, Keyboards, Backing Vocals *'Marc Diamond' - Lead Guitar *'Salt Peter' - Bass *'Rectom' - Drums Rattlin' Bones *'Nick Oliveri' - Lead Vocals *'Jason Quevado' - Backing Vocals *'Lee "Bone" Smith' - Guitar, Backing Vocals *'Patric Goodwin' - Bass *'Mike Simms' - Drums Jennifer Finch's Brats On The Beat *'Nick Oliveri' - Lead Vocals *'Jennifer Finch' - Backing Vocals *'Brats on The Beat' - All Instruments, Kids' Vocals Other Personnel *'SOLOMACELLO' - Artwork External Links *N.O. Hits At All Vol. 4 on Bandcamp *N.O. Hits At All Vol. 4 on Discogs References Category:Release Category:Compilation Album Category:2018 Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:Punk Rock Category:Acoustic Category:Alain Johannes Category:Marc Diamond Category:Alternative Rock